<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Starfish Kiss and The Blush of the Sun by bibi_poppy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27122618">Starfish Kiss and The Blush of the Sun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibi_poppy/pseuds/bibi_poppy'>bibi_poppy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Reprise of the Spear Hero, 盾の勇者の成り上がり - アネコユサギ | Tate no Yuusha no Nariagari | The Rising of the Shield Hero - Aneko Yusagi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Beaches, Boys In Love, First Kiss, M/M, NAOFUMI'S SPARKLY GREEN EYES, Romantic Bike Ride, Summer, Summer Romance, blowing raspberries, its a trend in these fics that i gush over his eyes, kisses on the beach, make it a tag bitches &gt;:(</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:29:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27122618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibi_poppy/pseuds/bibi_poppy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Naofumi and Motoyasu share their first kiss on the heated seashore while the ocean dances and the crabs and i clap our little claws in victory ;3</p><p>(anyways, i hope any motofumi shippers can at least find some enjoyment in this, i was internally fading last night from thinking this was dry ashdkadj)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwatani Naofumi/Kitamura Motoyasu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Starfish Kiss and The Blush of the Sun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=MY+BROTHER">MY BROTHER</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Motoyasu doesn't come to the beach often, especially with Naofumi. Usually, they'll just head back to either of their homes to hang out. It was more so because the blonde just liked lounging around in the other male's room and playing video games (though Naofumi only had a few that Motoyasu liked). Of course, his friend preferred the idea of going out sometimes, whether it was to the arcade or (their unspoken favorite) for a bike ride. Naofumi and sun don't rhyme (alongside Motoyasu), but you'd almost think they were occasional lovers with how much more the male loves to bathe in it. He loves his walks too, but it seems Naofumi enjoys strolls the most when he can press himself to Motoyasu's back, squeeze the blonde as if he were the sun himself and soak up his warmth. And it's a very hot summer, but that doesn't mean he plans to ever complain or stop his friend from doing so. With the wind blowing through their hair as Motoyasu would pick up speed and Naofumi would dig his fingers into his friend's sides, there probably isn't anything better than that. The forest green butterflies fluttering within Motoyasu's tummy as a nose smushes between his shoulder blades need not be mentioned though. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The breathy laughs that ring out from Naofumi would seep into his back and spread like wildfire until his heart is sweating, sickeningly sweet. As if the summer heatwaves weren't enough to make his skin flush red, but of course, his friend isn't to know, so he remains the victim of summer (and not Naofumi's </span>
  <em>
    <span>gentle voice</span>
  </em>
  <span> or </span>
  <em>
    <span>tender hands</span>
  </em>
  <span>). </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But it was Naofumi who had remarked desire for the soft grains of the beach under his feet. And why would Motoyasu deny him?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Have you studied at all for the exams?" Sand gets flicked at the blonde's face, and he scrunched his eyes as a reflex to not let any get in. His friend sits beside him, molding sand into a pile, hands gently working it together. Naofumi's light skin shines as the citrus fruit luminescence glows over them. A sunset of oranges and lemons, soothing more than tongue-twisting, like the sour sting of their natural juices. Motoyasu's sure if he looked right into Naofumi's eyes, the bashful sun, peeking over the powerful tides, would be mirrored in them. And Motoyasu can feel his heartstrings pulled, playing a tune of loving serenity at just the thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think we both know the answer to that!" Motoyasu gusts a light-hearted chuckle, turning on his side in the sand. The surface sinking and shaping him from beneath, a soft and warm mound. He's facing his friend now on the left, dragging his fingertips through the sand as he leans his cheek against it. Deciding that was uncomfortable, he moves his left arm to use for his head as a rest. An almost playful sigh escapes Naofumi causing Motoyasu to shift the strawberry red of his irises upwards to see the other's smile. Seeing it makes a grin slowly grow on the blonde's face. Naofumi turns his head to look down at him, a sort-of incredulous smile painted on, pretty and slightly scolding. Suddenly Motoyasu's heart skips and </span>
  <em>
    <span>thumps </span>
  </em>
  <span>as though it's been stunned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Motoyasu-kun...I could help you, if you need it," His tone is genuine, "but I'm not giving you all the answers, just helping." He tacks on, an eyebrow raised as a knowing smile forms in replacement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What? I don't know what you're talkin' about, Naofumi!" He closes his eyes with a shit-eating grin, perfectly sharp. Motoyasu rolls onto his back, locking his arms behind his head and he can already feel the sand in his hair he'll have to wash out later. He kicks the grains out from under his feet only to feel the wind blow it back at him, a subtle chide from nature to quit. So he opts to plant his feet solid and wiggle his toes in instead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Really now?" Motoyasu peeks one eye open to see Naofumi roll his eyes in slight exasperation, smile still there. And as Naofumi shifts his attention back to the sandpile situated between his legs, Motoyasu quietly sits up. Just as he's about to reach out towards the other male, the swash rolls up to their legs, crashing into the pile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah." A small noise of surprise slips from the raven-haired boy. His innocent look of shock stays as he calmly watches the lump sink in, dark and moist. Motoyasu stares at the sight before him; knees bent as he hovers beside the other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Only half a minute passes before both hastily turn and throw sand at each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey-!" Naofumi instantly guards himself and stands while Motoyasu tries to scramble away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wha-?!" Once the two have gotten a safe amount of space between them, they stand cautiously. A broad smirk curling on Motoyasu's face as Naofumi's expression spirals into realization and scared excitement. The shorter male immediately tries to deter him, gesturing for the blonde to stay back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, no, noo-" And just like that, it becomes a one-sided game of tag, water splashing as Motoyasu chases after the speedy twig. The song of Naofumi's laughter pours into the salty beach air as Motoyasu yells taunts of how he's going to capture and eat him. He'll gobble him up into nothing, swallow every little bit of love and care Naofumi offers him, until someday (if it should ever come, and god does Motoyasu hope it never will) he has no more to share with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not long after the hunt starts, Motoyasu slams into the male. Wrapping his arms around his soft and lithe body, he effectively pushes Naofumi into the meet between the seashore and swash. He propels himself up, panting as he places his forearms on either side of his best friend to keep hold of himself. His ponytail falling over his shoulder, and he's hyper-aware of their heaving busts grazing each other. The residue giggles leaving both males, fade into nothing. Fleeting sounds dissipate as tranquil silence blankets them, leaving only the far-away call of seagulls and the ever lulling crash of waves to be heard (if we're not counting the thunderous beating of their hearts). Never the less, Motoyasu is so incredibly overjoyed that this is how he gets to spend his days. In Naofumi's presence, wisking time away with the boy because while he could focus on studying and planning for the future, he'd rather have this. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This</span>
  </em>
  <span> is worth so much more to Motoyasu than boring subjects and pretending like he knows what he wants to do with his life. He can figure all of that out later, but here is definitely the only place he wants to be. And everything drowns away with that settled, the bud of love stretching into full bloom as Motoyasu focuses entirely on the male.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sparkling emeralds of Naofumi's eyes look up at Motoyasu, a passion glimmering within them and-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bashful sun, mesmerizingly peeking at him, a fiery orange twinkle lighting up the lush forest of his friend's gaze. His lashes flutter and a blush hues over Naofumi's complexion as his lips purse. Motoyasu can see the male's expression slowly unravel into something a little flustered and yet starstruck. The splash of water from falling soaking a bit of Naofumi's hair, droplets trailing his face. And with as bright and beautiful as this image is, Motoyasu is very sure he </span>
  <em>
    <span>really, really</span>
  </em>
  <span> wants to kiss this boy. But before he can even think it through-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can I kiss you?" He breathes; heart pounding, stomache swirling, and he swears all those butterflies that usually resided in his tummy have now spread throughout his whole body, tingling and now feeling very much like his chest is on fire. He's pretty confident that if his heart thumps any harder, his sternum will break and crumble away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah- um- y-" Naofumi's words tumble clumsily, and Motoyasu can really see him trying to pull it together, watches the bob of his adam apple as the male gulps. He feels himself shudder at what might come. Hopes, hopes, hopes he is somehow blessed with winning this and-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes-" And that's all he needs to waste no time in pressing their lips together. He can feel Naofumi push into him, as though he's trying to quench some kind of starvation. As though trying to soak up as much of this longing desire to make up for all the time he didn't. Their mouths even mold together with such excellency, it's like this is where they belong. The feel of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Naofumi's </span>
  </em>
  <span>plush kiss is </span>
  <em>
    <span>so sweetly starlight</span>
  </em>
  <span> to anything he's experienced, Motoyasu's eyes fall shut as he melts into the other's embrace. And as Naofumi curls his arms around Motoyasu's shoulders and back, digging his fingers into sun-kissed skin, Motoyasu caresses the male into a tight hug. He swears he can feel the other almost instantly turn to putty, like the soft flop of a starfish. They stay like this for a little while, feeling so very loved but fragile in each other's arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When He finally pulls away, it's slow and gentle, almost a battle to not immediately return. The soft cradle of his beloved's hand on his cheek is what opens his bright red eyes, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>heavens</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the tender smile he receives upon doing so sends him soaring. The pad of a thumb brushing his cheekbone makes him feel so giddy that the only response he has is to beam incredibly before showering Naofumi's face in kisses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"M-Motoyasu-" He can't even finish, because that song of giggles bubbles up again and when the blonde blows raspberries into his neck it only plays louder, with little squawks in between. Motoyasu doesn't think he'll ever get tired of it, not the song, or the warm thrashing in his chest, or even the little scoldings. He wants it all for as long as he can have it, and he'll steal those starlight kisses as much as possible before the day comes when he can not. For now, though, his bashful sun is singing to him.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is gift for my siblings birthday, which is tomorrow (October 21) when ill be sending this link, so for the future</p><p>HAPPY BIRTHDAY YA GRANDPA!!!!! ILY LIT RALLY SM ITS UNREAL and i RLLY hope u could enjoy this just even the tiniest bit!! I hope i can pull off smth better later and for ur next birthday! MWAH MWAH MWAH LOVE U!!</p><p>to anyone else, i wish an absolutely amazing day and that i hope u enjoyed reading, ty sm!!</p><p>(and im rlly happy from the people that do comment on my fics, ty sm for the compliments and support they mean a lot to me truly!)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>